Too tough to cry
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Rick Stetler isn't the man that cries easily, but that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: _**Just an idea I wanted to try out, but pends on the readers if and how it will continue.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Too tough to cry.**_

Rick Stetler had never been a man to show and real emotions of any kind. And he for sure was not the one to cry. He had grown up in a family that was very seldom showing much emotion. He had seen her older sister Cassie cry only once, that was when it ended with her bloke Justin the last time and she came home to her parents' house with the children for sanctuary. Then she had stood on in the opening to his old room covered in tears. He had had no other chose then to comfort her.

His brother Rex he had never seen cry and his parents only at funerals as his father had told them that there was only sissy's that cried.

He never did that though cried at funerals or when he had broken up with someone for that matter or the other way around. He never cried when he meet any disappointment in his life, he was the alpha male, that never showed any of his true emotions.

But right now in his prison cell he was crying, her was curled up on the little bed whimpering like a baby. His cellmate Roy looked at him with rolling eyes, not getting what the big fuzz was. He had after all been in there a couple of times.

Rick just turned is back at him, he didn't at all like to be locked up like this. He of course knew he deserved it for what he did, still, he couldn't deal with the fact that he was inside like a regular criminal. Locked up in a cage like a wild animal. Not to mention that all of the inmates was as pleasant as Roy.

Rick closed his eyes, trying to escape his reality when the guard say, "Stetler, get up, you have a visitor."

Rick slowly got up and dried his eyes on the sleeve before following the guard outside.

* * *

As they walked in to the wait room he knew there was only one person that would ever come to see him. Calleigh, formerly her name was Duquesne, now it was Stetler as she took his after they married.

Calleigh looked at her husband that was sitting across the table in an orange suit, with grimy cheeks and unshaven. He did not look like the man she once knew, the man she left Eric Delko for, the man she once married. He now for the first time, after being in jail for two years looked really sad and scared.

He lowered his eyes as if he didn't dare meeting her eyes. She slowly put a hand on top of his and asked with a concerned voice she never though she would use with him, "Rick, are you OK."

"Fine, just fine," he said, he didn't want to say he felt defeated, not in front of her.

"You look like you have been crying," she pointed out, normally this would have come with a drop of poison, now it was pure concern.

"No, you know I never cry," he said.

"Rick, it's me," she said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

Rick looked into his wife's emerald eyes and said, "It's horrible here, it's nothing like I would expected and I miss the outside world and you, so yes I cry."

And there right before his strong wife the otherwise strong man fell apart again and cried. Calleigh didn't know what the rules were on body contact, but right now she didn't care as her husband needed her. She slowly got up from the chair and put her arms around him and held him while her cried. When he was done he looked at her with still tearful eyes saying, "I'm sorry Miss Ballistics, I never intended for you to see me like this."

"My dearest Rick, you should never worry about that, I don't love you any less just because you shed some tears," she said and kissed him in a very loving way.

He broke free and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and gently nuzzled his cheek as if it was one thing she really did, it was just that.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**First Kiss.**_

When Calleigh was in her car on the way back to the lab, she couldn't get the image of her crying husband out of her head. She had never seen him like that before. He wasn't the type of man to just break down and cry, not even before her.

The taste of his rough lips was still on hers, the taste she loved so much, simply because she loved kissing him. It hadn't always been that way though as they had started off as enemies. She had really hated him, the way he had put her and the team at the spot so many times.

She however loved fighting with him, always had, it made her release some steam. She didn't know if it had always been right to snap at him the way she did as he like her was just doing his job. It was only one time she knew she had the right to yell at him or so she felt, that was when she was involved in that shooting years back.

It was actually fighting that had led to them kissing in the first place. It was two years back when she was still with Eric. Rick had called them in to talk about the situation saying that one of them would have to transfer shift. Calleigh had been furious as there was no way she would leave her team. Rick had told her it was the policy and she had told him that he could take that a certain place where the sun wouldn't shine. They were at this point only a few inches apart, face to face.

She had been looking at him with angry eyes and he glared back at her when she snarled, "Why do you have to make everything so difficult, I hate you."

He had looked at her with shocked eyes before he had told her to cool down so they could discuss the matter in a rational way. The blonde had however for once refused to listen and before he could react and she could think it though, she had pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his hardly.

When she had finally realized what she was doing she broke free and looked at him with confused eyes. He looked back at her asking, "What was that?"

"I…I don't know," she stuttered as she really didn't know what had come over her. In fact she had no explanation for what she had just done.

"And here I thought you were madly in love with Eric," he said, looking at her with a foolish grin.

"Oh my Gosh, Eric," she said, giving him a warning look before she ran out.

A moment later the petite blonde had found herself in the ballistics lab thinking. Had she gone completely insane now? Kissing Rick, just like that. She was after all with Eric and she despised Rick. Her tongue gently swiped over her lips, they tasted like him. She sighed as she put her head in her hands. All she knew was that she couldn't let it happen again, at least while she was with Eric….

Calleigh was at times wondering what she was doing with him. She did love him that much she knew; she just wasn't sure of what way she did love him. And the bedroom department, well that could have been better.

He loved her more than anything that much she knew. And even if he didn't always do the right things he always knew how to make it up to her. She smiled thinking about the bouquet of flowers she had received the other day just because he had been a bit sour the same morning.

Yes he was a good match to her, but if that was true, why had she just kissed Rick, she let out a groan of frustration and figured it should remain with that and better be forgotten. It was better than way. Because there was no way she would ever let herself end up with Rick.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Behind Bars.**_

"Did you hear he's in jail?" Natalia asked Calleigh a rainy day a few months later.

"Who?" she asked, rather confused as to her knowledge people ended up in jail all the time.

"Stetler," said Natalia with a little smile.

"What, how?" the petite blonde asked shocked as she couldn't see Rick as the man that would break any laws.

"Car embezzlement," said Natalia.

"And you are sure about this?" Calleigh asked.

"I am yes, if you don't believe me, check his file," said Natalia.

"No need, at least now I won't have to look over my shoulder twice before kissing Eric at work," the blonde said with a sigh. Natalia looked at her with confused eyes as she would think this should be good news, even for Calleigh.

The petite blonde that got aware of her friend's eyes, rushed out of the room and into her lab to check if what she had said was in fact true.

* * *

Calleigh gasped as she looked at her screen a few minutes later only to confirm that it was true as Rick was in jail. A shiver ran down her back. So she didn't exacly care for him, but even he didn't deserve this. To be locked up with regular criminals.

She shook it off wondering why she was even feeling sorry for him, after all he tended to make her life a living hell. Without knowing why her hand stroke over his picture before getting up from up.

Slowly she walked towards the elevator, took it upstairs and walked over to DNA where she found Natalia. The blonde looked at her friend before she asked, "Natalia, could you do me a huge favor?"

"It pends on what it is?" Natalia asked.

"Will you please cover for me the rest of the day, there is something I need to take care off," Calleigh answered.

"And if anyone asks?" Natalia said, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"Say I wasn't feeling good and I had to take a sick day," Calleigh answered with a look of frustration in her eyes before heading out of the lab. Natalia looked after her with confused eyes as she shook her head wondering where she was going.

* * *

Rick Stetler had been in jail for about two months now and he didn't like it not at all. He at the moment missed his job, which he at times hated. Up to now he had kept to himself, he had barely even spoken to the man he shared the cell with Roy something. He was in for the second time now for nark possession.

Roy had a job and a family and thought he just make something on the side, but that had gone wrong. He had a picture of his family, wife and a little girl at the age of seven. The wife had come to see him a couple of times while he was there, but only in the weekends as she was working as well.

Only that made Rick feel lonely as no one, not even his family had come to see him. He however knew his father and siblings were disappointed in him for the very same reason as they had not been there, but he knew he had himself to thank for that. To be as stupid as to think he would get away with it.

He startled when the guard came to the cell and said, "Stetler you got a visitor."

He looked at him with surprised eyes wondering who would have come, thinking that it was an enemy coming to gloat or in best cases his mother Annabelle. He didn't say anything, he just followed the guard to the visitation room.

* * *

The guard let him inside telling him that he had thirty minutes at the most and he better not try anything as they would be watching. Rick agreed and entered the room, hearing the door getting shoot behind him.

He at first looked down in the ground as he was afraid of who might be there, but then he slowly raised his head only to see Calleigh standing with her back facing him.

"Calleigh," he said, breaking the silence and making him turn.

"Rick," she said, looking at him with confused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to ask you the same, what were you thinking?" she almost snapped at him.

He gasped before answering, "I did a mistake and now I'm serving time for it."

"How could you be that stupid?" she asked as she walked back and forth.

"I guess I thought I wouldn't get caught," he said, wondering why she was asking him about it.

Calleigh sighed and leaned on the table, looking at him with frustrated eyes. He wasn't sure about how to react or what to say so he reminded silent. He looked at her, in addition to her regular frustration there was something in her eyes he couldn't make out. Maybe a drop of sadness.

It was actually the first time he had seen her upset like this, too upset to even yell at him it seemed. What he didn't get was why she was in fact so upset at him; it was not like it in any way would affect her.

"Calleigh," he spoke, slowly coming a little bit closer towards her.

"You couldn't you just let it be," she said, before she could react, she had slapped him hard.

His hand went to his cheek figuring he deserved it he instead of fighting her on it said, "I'm sorry."

"Well you should be as you…" she stopped, not knowing what the end of the sentence would be.

Before he could stop himself he had taken her in his arms and kissed her hardly, she first tried fighting him off, but then gave into it, kissing him back, holding onto him. As she because the aggressor as she needed to be in charge to feel she needed to have control she pushed him against the wall. His hands went up and down her back making her letting out little moans between the hungry kisses.

When she stopped needing more air, she leaned her hand against his chest panting heavily. Her chest was going up and down much faster than usual. His strokes against her backside became more gentle as he wanted to calm her down instead of aggravate her more

As she managed to slowly calm herself down she closed her eyes not let the tears she was holding back escape her eyes.

And there behind bars to keep the inmates from escape she was being protected by the man she for years had loathed so much. A man she thought she hated. A man she thought she disliked with every fiber of her being. There behind bars she finally found what she needed. Behind those bars the world outside didn't mattered; there was only the two of them that did.

They stood there for what it felt like forever until the guard interrupted them telling her it was time to leave. She nodded and without another word she left. Her final act was to reach out to whisper, "I will be back, so you better behave."

As one guard leaded her out another led him to his cell asking, "Girlfriend."

"No enemy," he answered, although he wasn't really sure anymore.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**But I hate him…**_

The first time Calleigh kissed Rick she knew it could be a mistake so she didn't do anything about it when it came to Eric. The second time on the other hand she felt terrible and she decided to break up with him. She of course didn't tell him the real reason, she couldn't. She couldn't stand the thought of him looking at her as she had cheated on him. Even if she had.

It was the morning after she had broken it off with Eric, which she sat in the break room crying sadly. What had made her "cheat" on the greatest man she had ever been with? And with a man she hated nevertheless.

She didn't know what to do, she really didn't.

Just then when she sat there crying Natalia happened to walk by the break room. Normally she wouldn't interrupt anyone that was crying, but since it was Calleigh she couldn't help but do just that. It was after all not every day she would find her crying like that. In fact she couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"Calleigh, are you OK?" asked Natalia concerned.

"No," she whispered, not looking up. She didn't want her to see her tears, even if it was pretty obvious that she in fact was crying.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked, coming a little closer.

"I broke up with Eric last night?" she answered.

"Why?" Natalia asked shocked, as to her they had seemed like a good couple.

"I…I…I kissed another man," Calleigh stuttered.

"What?" Natalia almost spat at her, knowing that was the worst reaction she could come with as her friend was obviously upset. Not only that, but the way she reacted hat attracted more people to look at them. Natalia rolled her eyes lightly at the crowd, giving them a warning look that quickly made them scatter.

For the first time since she had come in Calleigh raised her head to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy so Natalia concluded that she had been crying for quite some time before she found her. Calleigh looked at her shocked face which made her feel even worse about what she had done. And for the first time in her life she did something that wasn't like her at all, something she would only do in the privacy of her own home, she curled up like a scared animal and continued to cry.

This simply broke Natalia's heart and she knew even if she might not support what Calleigh had done, right now she needed her support and that was what she intended to give her.

Natalia sat down next to the messed up Calleigh and laid her head on her lap where she stroked her to calm her down before she asked, "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Rick he called me in to interrogating me about Eric and the next thing I know is that I was kissing him before storming out. Then when you told me he was in jail I just had to go there and I yelled at him before we ended up kissing and then he held me, protecting me from everything. I cheated on him Natalia, he didn't deserve that," said Calleigh. She had stopped crying, but the eyes that was looking at Natalia was filled with sadness.

"Wow," Natalia thought, but she with a calm voice asked, "Before you kissed Rick, how did you feel about Eric?"

"I don't know. I mean he's the greatest man I have ever been with and I do love him, but I don't know if I love him the right way if you get what I mean?" she said.

"I do, so maybe this wasn't the worst thing that could happen," said Natalia, still calm.

"But Natalia, I hate him," said Calleigh, there was a sound of frustration in her voice.

"See that's the thing, I don't think that you do," said Natalia looking at her.

"I can assure you that I really do," she said.

"I don't think so, I actually think you deep inside love him, maybe you always have, or I don't think you would kiss him in the first place," said Natalia.

"But…" Calleigh stopped, she couldn't think of any good argument against this.

"Let me ask you this, when he held you after your kissed in jail, how did you feel?" she asked.

"Safe, like nothing could ever harm me. I know it was the wrong place and all, but that was hoe I felt," she said.

Natalia nodded and said, "That's what I thought which makes me almost sure that you actually love him."

Calleigh looked at her with surprised eyes, knowing that she might be right and said, "I need to think."

"May I give you a word of advice?" Natalia asked.

"Of course," said Calleigh.

"If you really do love him, don't let that go to waste because of what others may think and what you think you feel," said Natalia with a half smile.

Calleigh nodded and left the break room, just as Ryan came in and asked, "What was that about?"

"Evidently she kissed Rick," said Natalia and shook her head.

"Really?" he asked, but he didn't sound surprised.

"Yes," said Natalia.

"That was about time," he said with a smile while she just looked confused at him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Marry me.**_

"Marry me," Rick whispered. It was early morning and Calleigh was lying on top of him, they were both naked spite the fact that they were still in the visitor room at the prison.

"Sorry what?" she asked rather confused as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Marry me?" he said again, letting his hand stroke up and down her back.

"Are you serious?" she asked letting her elbows rest on his trained chest as she leaned to look at him.

"I am yes or I wouldn't have asked," he said as he smiled at her.

"But you are in jail," she said.

"I didn't say it had to be now, we can wait until if I am out if you prefer that," he said.

"That's too long," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," she answered, she had after all been dating him for almost a half year now and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew she loved him more than she had loved anyone before.

Rick smiled at his wife to be as he whispered, "Have you any idea how much I love you Miss Ballistics?"

"I got a pretty good idea yes or else you wouldn't want to marry me," she said with a tiny giggle.

"You know I could have done that for other reasons," he said and raised a brow at her.

"Like?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"You're a good catch, you're both rich and beautiful, in addition to that you are smart and quite a fireball in bed," he said and leaned just enough to steal a kiss.

Calleigh blushed shyly and said, "Perhaps, but I could also kill you if I lost my temper."

"If that were to happen, it would already and I don't think that you are the person to end up behind bars," he said.

"You are right and I didn't think that about you either, do you realize how stupid you have been?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"I do, but on the other hand it got me you," he answered.

She replied by kissing his bare chest before she said, "True, but that most likely happen sooner or later, the only sad thing is that we have to wait for about ten years before we start out life together."

"Shhh easy, Miss Ballistics," he said as he could tell she was about to cry.

"Don't ever tell me to take it easy," she said, normally this would be followed by a snarl, but now she didn't have the energy for it.

"Easy, easy," he said again, caressing her even more gently.

She didn't replay any further, just kissed his chest before getting up from him and started to look for her clothes that had been shed all over the visitation room the night before. It was not usual for a visitor to be allowed to spend the night with and inmate, but as Calleigh had special influence she had pulled some strings so she for once could spend the night with the man she loved. Now on the other hand she knew she had to leave him, she did after all have to work.

Rick sat up a bit, looking at his still naked fiancée. Her hair was now very messy and her eyes a bit tired, but her eye makeup was still on, flawless as always. He looked from her up the body; pass the shave triangle, past her perfect shaped breasts, back to her face.

She had now managed to locate her new black lingerie, but she smiled down at him before putting it on. As she slowly got on her black pants he started to get dressed as well. As she was about to finish up buttoning her back blouse, he reached out and started to do it before her hands could even reach the first button. She smiled vaguely at him as she reached up just enough to give him a thankful kiss. He replied by returning it before nuzzling her nose a little.

"There all done and ready to go back to work," he said when he remembered something and reached down in the pocket of his orange jumpsuit and pulled up a tiny, black box that he handed her.

She opened only to find a ring in white gold with a diamond shaped like a bullet. Calleigh gasped before putting it on, it was a perfect with. As tears of joy steamed from her eyes she looked at him and said, "It's perfect Rick, just perfect."

"I thought you might like it, it even have the date engraved," he said and smiled at her.

"The date, but how did you know I would say yes?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I was just hoping you would, or I would have had that changed," he answered with a chuckle.

"Of course I would say yes you silly man, but now I really have to go as I'm starting to get really late," she said with a happy, but heavy sigh.

"I know you do, when will I see you again?" he asked, spite the situation you could sense there was sadness in his voice. He hated when she left him.

"I'm not sure as we are really busy at the moment, but hoping on next weekend," she answered as she gave him a really long kiss before leaving him. He did now see, but as the door closed behind her tears of sadness was steaming from her eyes.

* * *

When Calleigh came back to the crime lab she looked down at her ring, she quickly figured he had to have had it costume made for the diamond to be shaped like that. It was just perfect.

A tear of joy found its way down her cheek just as she heard Eric ask, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, why?" she asked back, looking at her with confused emerald eyes.

"You have seemed a little distracted lately and also been in late at some days," he said, looking at her.

Calleigh let her free hand slide over the finger with the ring to hide it; she for some reason didn't want him to know. She looked at her wondering what to answer. She sighed and said, "I've just had some things on my mind lately and I have been working harder than usual so I've been more tired, causing me to sleep in."

He nodded; knowing at least the last thing was true as she had been working more than what was usual, even for her. He however did wonder what was on her mind so he asked, "You want to share?"

"Not at the moment no, but I appreciate that you are offering," she answered.

"Well if there is ever anything…" he paused with a sigh.

She nodded and smiled at him before saying, "Thank you Eric."

He smiled back and got a thought making him ask, "Do you want to do anything this weekend to get your mind of things?"

"I would only I already made plans," she said as she wanted to visit Rick that Saturday if she could.

"Maybe next then?" he suggested.

She nodded at him and he flashed her another smile before excusing himself.

* * *

Calleigh was thinking about Rick. Her future husband. Only what future could they really have now that he was supposed to be in jail for ten years. By the time he got out there would be too late to do what married couple's usually did like for instance start a family. By the time he got out she would be too old for that, not that she ever thought that much of it. She was not fit to be a mother she figured. She was after all married to her work, which took up most of her time.

This wasn't the only thing that bothered the young blonde. She was the kind of woman that the few times had picturing being married would date the man she loved for a while before telling him how she felt, then he would slowly ask for her hand. Then they would move in and start their life together.

At least dating and sharing their feelings had gone at her pace. She knew that she loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She had probably deep inside even known it before she kissed him the first time.

There was just something about him that made her heart pond faster. Just the thought of him made her feel excited. Even when she had just passed him in the hall it made her heart race and she had caught herself look after him on more than one occasion. She loved the way he made her feel when they were in the same room together. Her only sorrow now was that he had made that stupid mistake that had caused her to end up in jail. Before she would know that at some point or another there was a slight chance she could bump into him. Now on the other hand…

"Oh Rick," she let out as tears of frustration started to find their way down her cheeks wondering if there was anything she could have done to prevent it from happening.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Ring. **_

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk. _**

Calleigh were tossing in turning in her sleep. She just couldn't seem to find peace anymore. Not without Rick. Only in his arms she felt safe. Only when she slept with him, even if it was behind bars, she truly found the peace she had always want him. A peace she never felt with anyone before, it made her feel complete.

She slowly stopped the tossing and turning and opened her eyes. It was for no use, she couldn't sleep, and there were too many things on her mind. Work mostly, but also the worry about what Eric would say when he found out. And her friends, what would they say to her dating an inmate and wanting to marry him. She knew Natalia was OK with it, but she was not sure about the rest.

Her mind went back to Eric again. And how she could have gone behind his back like that. She should at least have had the decency to break it off first. That wasn't like her, not at all. Especially since she the first time caught herself of guard.

There was just something that had drawn her to him and she knew she couldn't resist, she just had to kiss him then and there. There was just something about his rough lips and his eyes. A shiver of excitement ran down Calleigh's spine as she thought about it.

And the first time they made love, it actually hadn't been special, it had been hard, rough and needy. That had been behind the protective walls of the prison, in the visitor's room. Calleigh had never gotten why that hadn't been interrupted. They had started innocently enough with a little kissing when she became more aggressive and started pushing him against the wall while removing the upper part of his orange jumpsuit.

As the blonde let go of her boyfriend's lips to kiss his bare chest she gasped. It was much more muscular than she expected it would be. At first she just stood there looking at it, then she started to kiss his chest hungrily as her hands started to tug on his suits to get them off.

Rick on the other hand couldn't help but growl as he removed her top and bra very quickly. Calleigh stopped to let him suckle on her raised nipple. Calleigh threw her head back in delight as he started to suck harder.

She rubbed herself against him making him bigger before he removed her underwear and he hers and lifted her on top of him. Calleigh quickly wrapped herself around him to make him come deeper. She however didn't expect him to be that big or come fully into her that fast. She let out a gasp in surprise as she held onto him hardly. As her nails were digging into his backside he looked at her with concerned eyes. She nodded and gave him a deep kiss and made him go on.

Rick's lips suckled on her neck as they both worked on getting him deeper. Never before had either parties gotten to an enclosure faster. And while Calleigh collapsed panting in his arms he slowly retracted from her.

They both sank together on the floor still holding each other, but only for a second as there was a knock on the door meaning she had to lead. She got dressed in a hurry and left him and he just simply looked after her with longing eyes before he got taken to his cell.

The times after that had however been both tender and sudden as it depended on their moods and need. She loved his every side, but did prefer when he was gentle with her. Calleigh sighed as she again closed her eyes trying to sleep, figuring she would drop by him after work the next day, at least then she could get some sleep if nothing else.

* * *

It was a very tired Calleigh that met up with Natalia and Eric at the crime scene the next morning. She yawned as she put down her crime scene kit on the nearest table. She at that point she wished she had time for a cup of coffee before she had gotten there.

She sighed as she slowly put on her gloves while listening to Eric and Natalia discussing eagerly in the next room. She slowly closed her kit before joining them saying, "Good morning."

They both stopped the discussion they were having long enough to say good morning back before continuing. The petite blonde just shook her head before slowly letting her eyes sweep the floor for any piece of evidence. As she thought she saw something underneath the couch, she bent down and reached out to grab it. Unlucky for Calleigh there was also something sharp she didn't first see that caused her to cut her finger. She quickly retracted with a scream and removed her glove to take a closer look at her wound. Luckily it wasn't anything serious, just a minor cut. She again bent down to see what have caused the cut and found it was a little piece of glass she hadn't seen when she had reached out for the empty casing that was under the couch the first time.

She shook her head just as Eric and Natalia rushed over to check if she was all right due to her loud scream. Natalia got there first and asked, "Calleigh, what happened?"

"I just cut my finger on a piece of glass I didn't see, but I'm OK. I just need another glove so I can take out the piece of glass and the empty casing I was reaching for in the first place," she answered.

"Let me see," Eric offered.

Calleigh smiled at him and without thinking raised the wounded finger so he could see. She didn't even think of that it was the hand that her fiancée's ring was on. Eric carefully looked at the little cut concluding it was nothing to worry about.

He was just about to let her hand go when he saw the circle of white gold surrounding her finger; he turned her hand and gasp. Unable to speak, he let go of her hand and looked over at Natalia.

Natalia that got aware of what Eric was pointing towards managed to get out, "He proposed."

"He did yes, a couple of days ago, so what do you think," said Calleigh with a smile and showed of her ring.

"Wow, that's amazing, it had to have cost a fortune, so how did he do it?" Natalia wanted to know.

"Well I was lying in his arms early morning when he out of the blue asked if I would marry him," said Calleigh.

"Awww that's so sweet, hang on how did you pull that one of, I mean spending the night," said Natalia.

"We both pulled some strings," said Calleigh which was true.

"What is so weird about spending the night?" Eric asked confused.

Before Calleigh could stop her Natalia answered, "It is when you are spending it in jail."

Calleigh gave Natalia an annoyed look before looking over at Eric. His jaw was dropping to the floor as he wondered what had made Calleigh start dating an inmate and who it was.

"He's in jail," Eric finally managed to get out.

"Yes, he made some mistakes and now he's taking the fall for it," said Calleigh.

"Not murder I hope," said Eric as raised his brow.

"Of course not, what do you take me for," Calleigh almost spat at him.

"Well you are seeing someone in jail so how the hell would I know!" he yelled at her.

She let out a snort and glared at him. Natalia wondered if she should come between, but she didn't know if that was a good idea, so she decided to hold on a couple of more seconds.

Calleigh was almost glowing with anger as she said, "So were you at one point if I remember right."

Eric knew she was right, but not how to respond to is so he just glared at her with angry eyes. She glared back. Finally he said, "I hope you two get very happy."

With that he left the room in anger. Natalia looked over at her friend that was almost shivering with anger and frustration. She slowly walked over and opened her arms. The blonde slowly took her up on that and let herself be held. As Natalia wrapped her arms a bit tighter around her she started to cry. She let all the emotions she had been struggled with lately spill out until she was completely drained. Natalia just held her and let it happen as she didn't exactly have another choice.

* * *

"I do really love him," said Calleigh to Natalia when they were sitting in the break room a little later that day.

"I know and by the looks of that ring he seems to love you too," Natalia replied.

"I would never doubt that," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Natalia asked concerned.

"It's just…I don't want to wait until he gets out to get married, but we can't start our life together until he does," the blonde said.

"I can understand that, but wouldn't he be worth waiting for if you love him as much as you claim?" Natalia asked.

"Of course he would, it's just when I pictured myself married he wouldn't be behind bars, but with me and we would…" she trailed off.

Natalia tilted her head in a very Horatio like way and said, "You could still have children you know, I mean if you are allowed to spend the night then…"

"It wouldn't be right to do it that way; I mean would I even tell them when they ask where daddy is. I couldn't do that to them Natalia, I simply couldn't," said Calleigh.

"Have you even talked to him about it?" Natalia wanted to know.

"What good will it do when we can't…" she stopped, her eyes didn't even meet Natalia's now.

She had to admit that seeing Calleigh as a mother was very difficult and she would assume that the blonde was having trouble with that herself. She suspected that it was more the loss of what she thought would never that was tearing her apart.

"Still you should talk to him about it," said Natalia.

"I'll do it later, I need him either way," said Calleigh.

"In what way?" Natalia asked and wriggled her brows.

"Not funny, I just like being wrapped up in his arms," said Calleigh with a dreamy sigh.

"That is understandable considering that you love him, it must be hard on you that he is where he is," said Natalia.

"It is, I have to go as I'm meeting Horatio," said Calleigh to change the subject and hurried out.

"She really loves the jail bird doesn't she?" Natalia heard Eric ask behind her.

"She does so please don't make any trouble," Natalia begged.

"I will try not to, so do you know who it is?" he asked her.

"I do, but it is not up to me to tell you that," she said honestly as she walked out of the break room while he just looked after her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**I've been thinking about our future…**_

It was the same night and Calleigh were leaning against her darling Rick, her eyes were closed as she in fact was sleeping. He didn't mind all too much as she had been looking very tired when she came in. In fact he couldn't remember seeing her that tired before.

Rick sighed wondering if he was the cause of her tired appearance or if it was just walk. He didn't want to be the cause of her fatigue. Even if he loved to have her sleeping against him, he knew at that moment that they have to talk.

"Calleigh," his dark voice broke the silence.

"Just a moment longer, please," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"No, we need to talk," he said.

Calleigh opened her emerald eyes and looked at him with a shocked expression as she knew now good sentence started with we need to talk.

"Rick, there isn't anything wrong is there?" she asked worried as an alarm bell went off in her head.

"I'm fine, it's you I am worried about," he said, looking at her with his kind brown eyes.

"Me, why would you be worried about me?" she asked even more shocked.

"Well lately when you have been here you mostly prefer to sleep, don't you get enough sleep on the outside?" he asked.

"I do in a way, it's just I sleep better in your arms," she answered.

"Still, how are things one the outside?" he asked her, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Busy and complicated," she answered.

"Care to elaborate on that?" he asked.

"Well Eric found out about the ring today, he did not take it well. Natalia knows about us, she has for a while and she got thrilled by the idea that we are getting married…" she stopped.

"I assume you didn't tell Eric exactly who you are dating," he said in his regular sour tone.

"Of course not, I don't see what good it would do," she answered.

"Oh I see, so I'm not good enough to tell your friends about," he said.

"Don't be like that Rick. You gotto understand that it isn't exactly to tell them that we are together when that in a way would be like sleeping with the enemy," she said.

"So you still consider me that," he said with a sigh.

"Of course not, but they might," she said calmly.

"Why does their approval mean so much to you?" he asked.

"Because they are my friends. Have you told anyone of us?" she wanted to know.

"Just my sister, but I assume that she has told the rest," he answered.

"What did she think about the matter?" Calleigh asked.

"She would like to meet you to make up her mind," said Rick.

"That can be arranged," said Calleigh.

"Really you would," he said a bit surprised.

"Well I have to sooner or later if you want us to get married, speaking of how did you plan to do that?" she asked.

"Well that all depends on how fast you want to get married," he said and nuzzled the top of her head.

"Within a year for sure," she said, that came even a bit too fast for her.

"Really that fast," he said.

"I see no reason in waiting even if you are where you are," she said honestly.

"I'm very glad to hear that as I didn't want to wait either," he said.

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. Then she asked, "Do you want a big wedding in jail or just a couple of witnesses and us."

"I was thinking just us and coupe of witnesses as I doubt my family would come to witness it. We could rather have a big wedding when I get out," he said.

"We could…Rick I've been thinking about our future," she said with a heavy sigh.

"And…? You are not backing out on me are you?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"No, of course not. It's just that…Whenever I pictured myself married with all that well I pictured that we would live together and we would take it one step of the time," she said as she looked down.

"What is it I hear, do you Miss Ballistics want children?" he said with a smile as that was what he could gather from what she said.

"No of course not," she said and shook her head and wrinkled her nose in dismay.

"You do, you know you always manage to surprise me," he said.

"Would it be so wrong if I really wanted it all?" she asked.

"No of course not as you deserve it all," he said and kissed the top of her head.

Calleigh blushed shyly and asked, "Would you want that?"

"To be honest I can't picture myself as a father, but it would be nice," he admitted.

"I just don't see how that can happen when you are here, I mean by the time you get out I will be slightly older," she said, burying her head in him.

"We can always…but I don't think that is what you want," he said.

"It's not, what I really want is to have you with me every day, but there isn't much chance is there?" the question hung in the air.

"So who so you want as your maid of honor?" he asked, more to change the subject than anything else.

"I was thinking Natalia, what about you?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"I was thinking about Horatio," he said.

"Horatio, really," said Calleigh surprised.

"Yes we may have our differences, but he's still my oldest friend," said Rick.

"How do you think he will react to that?" Calleigh asked.

"Hopefully happily, so I take it we should set a date," said Rick.

"Mhm, but first…" she said and started kissing him very lovingly.

He let out a chuckle and said, "Point taken Miss Ballistics," before he lay her down on the cold floor before he got on top and continued to kiss her. Calleigh just pulled him closer as she figured there had been enough talking and now she needed him in a quite different way…

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note: _**I am truly sorry for changing Rick's family's names and Calleigh's brothers between each story I write about them, it just feels wrong to do so as in a way that would be as wrong as if the main characters did that.

_**Family…**_

Rick was looking at the wedding picture of himself and Calleigh, spite the fact that the ceremony was in jail she had been wearing a really beautiful wedding dress. In fact he couldn't remember seeing that beautiful before.

He smiled by the thought of it, the ceremony had been small, just the two of them, their witnesses and the prison minister. Rick had wanted to ask his father if he could perform the ceremony, but as he figured he was against it he hadn't asked. He figured that because of where he was and he knew him. He had thought about inviting his sister as she had after all come by him a couple of times, but then he changed his mind.

Rick sighed, the wedding had been about two and a half year ago, but it only seemed like yesterday. They had been so happy; they had even danced to music that wasn't even there. And then there was the wedding night, it had been amazing.

It was however not amazing that his bride had to leave him the next morning as always. He hated it, he really did. He wanted to be on the outside with her. To spoil her whenever he felt like it, take her out, go places with her, and introduce him to his family.

His family, which he hardly heard from after he had ended up behind bars that his wife had never meet. That was some family. He of course got the latest news on them from his sister whenever she was inside, but at this point he even missed his strict father.

He missed the family dinners he sometimes had to go to; he missed playing with his nieces. His nieces, they should be about thirteen now, two and a half years had gone by since he saw them last. All due to his stupid mistake.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go; he was supposed to live with his wife and raise a family with her. Comfort her when she was sad, make her smile, and argue with her before and after work. Have steaming hot sex with her. Watch her bond with his family as he would with hers.

He let out a groan of frustration. It had been over a month since he saw her last. Or anyone else for that matter. He missed her and jail life was starting to take its toll on him.

Just then when all seemed darker than ever before the guard said, "Rick, you have a visitor."

Rick quickly got up and followed the man, hoping it was Calleigh, but then again he would be happy with anyone at this point.

* * *

To his surprise it wasn't Calleigh, but his whole family that was waiting in the waiting room. Well minus his brother, Rick knew he was out of town due to a seminar.

"Mother," he managed to get out, looking at the old woman. She was wearing one of her regular black outfits, her dark red hair in shades of grey were falling down her shoulders to a change and around her neck was one of her pearl necklaces.

"Little bug," Annabelle Stetler managed to get out as she went over to hug her youngest son.

Rick held on to her tightly, not wanting to let go. He usually didn't hug her or any of the others, but this time it was different, this time he needed so desperately to feel his mother's love.

As she let him go he looked at his father saying, "Father."

"Rick," he greeted, he did not look too happy, then again, he seldom did.

"Little angels," he said and smiled at his nieces, they sure had grown and was wearing matching jeans and pink tops. Their red hair was held back in pony tails. They had before he said that stood behind their mother, but as soon as these words were spoken they ran over and hugged their uncle.

He hold on to them and looked up at Cassie, she was smile, which didn't happen very often. He smiled back at her as he let her daughters go.

"You need to shave," said Brittany.

"Yeah, that hairy face isn't very you," Courtney agrees.

"Girls," their mother said in a warning tone.

"So is she here?" Courtney said and looked around.

"Who?" asked Rick rather confused.

"Well your wife of course, it is after all your birthday," said Brittany.

"Yeah and we was hoping she was so we could check her out as ma said you got married like way back. She didn't say to whom though," said Courtney, looking at her with sparkling green eyes. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"It's my birthday," said Rick surprised, he had lost track of time.

"Yaha, we thought we surprise you as we haven't seen you in like forever," said Brittany.

"Ya and we really missed you," her sister said.

"I missed you too my little angels," he said and looked at them with teary eyes.

Rick senior rolled his eyes a little over his weepy eyed son and asked, "So how are things?"

"They are fine," Rick lied.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say then, that I'm having a horrible time, that I miss the life outside, that I miss my wife almost every second, that I miss my family," he said, turning away for him not to see his tears.

Rick senior normally would have criticized him for this, but as he knew his son was having a hard enough time as it was, he said, "It will be OK little bug, you'll get through this."

Rick looked at his father with surprised eyes and was about to speak when the guard said, "You have one more visitor."

Rick and the others looked towards the door as Calleigh entered. She quickly got aware of them and said, "Judge Stetler and you must be the family."

"We are, you must be the wife, if I'm not mistaking you are Calleigh Duquesne," said Rick Senior.

"Formerly I was yes," she replied. She had no idea how to react or what to say. It was after all the first time she meet them.

"What do you do," she suddenly heard Courtney ask.

"I solve crimes, put criminals behind bars," Calleigh answered and smiled at the young redhead.

"Cool, so are you a worthy Stetler?" She asked.

"Courtney Louisa Kensington," her mother said in a even more warning tone than she had used earlier.

"What are the credentials," Calleigh asked with a sigh.

"You gotto be rich, from a good family, have an education, have a home, be able to make children," said Brittany.

"I am rich and from a good family," she paused for a second thinking that they once were before she continued, "As you can tell from my occupation I do have and education and I'm pretty sure I can have children."

"You got any siblings?" Courtney wanted to know.

"I do why?" Calleigh asked.

"Was thinking any of them may have some cute boys," said Courtney innocently.

"Courtney that's it, you are not allowed to speak again before we leave," Cassandra snapped.

"But Mother," she complained, but Cassie did a sign showing she wasn't joking, so she went over to the wall, leaned against it and looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Stetler," she excused on behalf of her daughter.

"Now you are making me sound old, please call me Calleigh," she said and held out her hand.

"Well OK Calleigh," said Cassandra and shook it.

"You two are both judges right," she said and nodded towards Cassie and Rick Senior.

"We are," Rick senior said.

"What about you then?" she asked Rick's mother.

"Lawyer," she answered.

Calleigh nodded, again she didn't know what to say and to be honest she felt a bit out of place.

Annabelle was the first to speak and said, "So I guess since you are part of the family it's only fair that we invite you to family dinner to get to know you better, shall we say this Sunday?"

Calleigh was caught off guard by this, but said, "I would be honored, just let me know what time."

"Auntie Calleigh," Courtney said.

"Yes little one," Calleigh said with a smile by this comment.

"You really are gonna come aren't you?" she asked, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"Of course I will. What makes you think I won't?" Calleigh asked a bit surprised.

"A lot of the ones before you didn't make their promise, turned out they didn't like children," she said, biting her lower lip.

Cassandra Stetler Kensington looked at Calleigh wondering how her reaction would be. The young blonde walked over to her and said, "I never break my word and if I run late I will call."

Calleigh slowly opened her arms and the two young girls hugged her hardly. Cassandra smiled at them before she smiled at her brother and nodded in an approving way.

He nodded back and gave her a smile before he walked over and wrapped his arms protectively around her. As she hid in his chest she whispered, "Thank you, I needed that and you."

"Shhh easy little judge, I'm here for now, nothing can harm you," he said as he held her closer.

She didn't say anything, just hid deeper in him and let her tears fall and make his chest wet. Oh how she had missed that she held him like that, to drag in the essence of him. To feel safe in his protective grip. To have him near.

Rick and Cassandra may not always be the best of friends at all times, yet they were always there for each other when needed. And right now she needed the support of her younger brother.

"Wanna tell me what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Maybe later in private, now is not the right time," she answered, gathering herself before letting him go. He again gave her a smile, which she returned. Something that was very rare for her.

Even though the old Stetler's would love to stay with their children as they seemed to be happier than in the longest time, not to mention they would want more time with their son now that they finally were in the same room again, they sensed that he might need some time with his wife. So Annabelle again broke the silence by saying, "We better get going."

Cassandra quickly picked up on the lead and said, "Yes, we have to go as well, say goodbye to your uncle."

"No fair, we only just got here," Brittany protested.

"Can't we just stay a little longer, please?" asked Courtney.

"Not this time," said Cassandra with a sigh.

The girls sighed simultaneously before saying goodbye and walked after their mother out the door.

"Well, call if you need anything," Rick Senior said before walking out with his wife. Rick just gave him a polite nod.

* * *

"Family dinner, really?" said Rick and looked at his wife with raised brows.

"Well I figured sooner was better than later," she answered him with a heavy sigh.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"What do you think, your father is one of the most respected judges around and so is your sister, although I haven't had the honor of presenting anything before her yet," said Calleigh.

"You shouldn't worry about that, they are quite different at home," said Rick.

"I somehow can't picture that considering how they were when I just meet them. Minding me what was wrong with Cassandra?" she said.

"Not sure, she doesn't usually cry that easily," he said with a sigh.

"Want me to try asking her about it?" Calleigh wondered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea as she doesn't like when people pry," he said honest.

"That is very understandable," she said thinking that she would probably not tell a perfect stranger about her problems either.

"So what did you think of them?" he wanted to know.

"Haven't decided yet, but so far they seemed a bit reserved, at least your parents. Your nieces on the other hand are adorable," she said with a smile.

"I think so too, I love them to bits, which is why I have a favor to ask," he said.

"Anything handsome," she said and gave him a light kiss.

"Well I always bring them something whenever I see them, if it's not too much trouble could you do that for me," he requested.

"Really I would thought they have everything," she said a bit surprised.

"Well yes, but they still like to be spoiled on occation, don't you?" he asked as he raised one brow.

"I love to be spoiled and I'll make sure to get them something as that would make me the cool aunt," she said with a giggle.

"It surly would, the young cool aunt," he said and smiled at her.

"You're not that old, besides I love you the way you are and I wouldn't change you for anything younger if that's your worry," she said.

"Sometimes, but I know how much you love me," he said before nuzzling her cheek.

"I do, speaking of presents I brought you some," she said.

"You mean other than yourself," he said.

"Yes, I do have a new set of black lingerie on, but that wasn't what I was referring to at the moment," she said with a little smile.

"Oh really is that so, so what are we talking about then?" he said raising his brow.

"This," she said and handed him to presents, one big and hard and one little and soft.

Rick smiled and quickly, but neatly unwrapped them to find that it contained a book and an I love you bear. He gave her a soft kiss before saying, "Why thank you Miss Ballistics, but if I bring this bear back Roy will think I'm a softy."

"Just give him this, this should keep him occupied," she said and handed him a porn magazine.

Rick chuckled and said, "I know I married you for a reason."

"Oh so there was only one, you better unwrap your third present before that annoying guard comes back and tell me to leave," she said and rolled her eyes lightly.

"Don't mind if I do," said Rick and started to tear of her clothes.

"Hey, not so rough as don't intend to walk naked out of here," she said beneath a moan as he was kissing her neck.

"And here I thought you liked it rough," he said and managed to seal her lips with a deep kiss to prevent her from coming with more complaints as he continued to remove the remains of her clothing, but not before sneaking a peak at her newly bought lingerie.

* * *

When Rick came back to his cell he handed the porn magazine to Roy and said, "Greetings from the wife."

"Really, what's the occasion?" he said a bit surprised as she had never given him anything before.

"My birthday," he said putting the bear on one of the two shelves that was over my bed.

"Cute," he said with a smile.

"Yes I think so, any news from your wife?" he asked as he knew Roy was married as well and she had stopped by some times.

"She's been having a hard time lately as some of our friends decided to turn their back on her as I'm in here. In addition to that she find it hard to raise or son alone," he answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how old is he?" Rick asked.

"Six now, this is him," he said and went through his things to find a picture.

"Cute, looks like you," said Rick with a little smile.

"What about you two then, plans for a family?" Roy wanted to know.

"I honestly don't know as I'm in here so she like your wife would have to deal with it alone," he said with a sigh.

Roy nodded before he asked, "As you seem to have gotten a new book may I barrow one of the old?"

"Take your pick," said Rick as he turned the first page to read, after all there wasn't much else to do there to make time pass.

* * *

_Dinner at the Stetler's._

It was Sunday evening when Calleigh drove up to the Stetler mansion. It was to be honest bigger than she expected making her feel very small.

She parked the car behind the others and walked up to the main entrance where she rang the doorbell. A moment later Annabelle Stetler opened the door to let her inside. Calleigh looked at her nervously as she handed her some flowers before following her further into the house.

Calleigh halfway looked around in the huge house or what they did pass on the way to the living room. It all looked as if Annabelle and Rick SR had very expensive and classic taste and there was not as much as a flake of dust anywhere.

As soon as Calleigh entered the living room she saw that the rest of Rick's family was already there. Annabelle walked over to her husband and stood beside his chair whereas Calleigh sat down next to Rick's brother Rex. She looked shyly over at Cassandra and her children that were sitting in a couch right across the table. The young girls smiled shyly at her. She smiled back.

Calleigh's eyes quickly searched the living room only to find a painted picture of the family over the fireplace; she assumed Rick could only have been in his late teens at the time. She concluded that he was handsome even back then.

As the family started to discuss different topic she slowly joined in on the ones she had an opinion on, but the ones of which she didn't she stayed a bit in the shadows and observed it all.

* * *

Dinner was served about thirty minutes after her arrival and after they went back into the living room, now a bit more relaxed. Cassandra was sitting over at the piano, halfway playing, halfway relaxing, Rick senior was playing a game of chess with Rex, Brittany and Courtney was playing some kind of card game while their grandmother was watching and Calleigh was again observing.

Rick senior seemed to be winning as he asked if she wanted to give it a go. Calleigh said yes as she hadn't played chess in a while and sat down opposite him.

"So what happened?" he asked letting her have the first move.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"As I recall you and Rick Alexander hated each other," he said.

"We did, or at least I thought I did, don't know about him. I think that before he went to jail I was starting to chance my mind about how I felt and when he was inside I knew I loved him," she answered.

"I see and now you are married if I am right," he said.

"We are yes, I'm sorry we didn't invite you, but we are meaning to have a bigger wedding when he gets out," she said.

Rick senior nodded and made a move before asking, "And what else do you plan to do when he gets out?"

"Move in and continue our lives together," she answered.

"Chess mate," he said as he won the game.

"Congrats," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"Can I play too grandpa?" they heard Brittany ask in a very polite way.

"Oh no you're not as it's time to go to bed," Cassandra said in a firm tone.

"Awww already," said the Brittany.

"I know we're staying the night and you are having the day off from school, but you need your sleep as well mini CSI and the same goes for you mini judge," Cassandra said looking over at Courtney.

Calleigh frowned as the two girls sighed and went yes mother slowly leaving the room when they turned and Courtney asked, "Can you read to us auntie Calleigh."

"Sure, I'll be up in a second," she said as she assumed the bedrooms would be upstairs.

"Awesome," they said and ran upstairs while Calleigh turned to Cassandra and said, "Mini CSI?"

"Well she started to investigate minor crimes long before you came into the picture so it would make sense, I have to go upstairs to see to that they actually go to bed and not anything else," said Cassandra and rolled her eyes making Calleigh giggle.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this but where is the bedroom?" said Calleigh looking over at Rick senior.

"Fifth door on the right side," said Rex before his father could answer.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

"Welcome, so are you staying the night as well?" he asked.

"No, I have to get home as I have work tomorrow, maybe another time," she said.

"I see," he said.

As Calleigh found this as her key to leave, she did just that and slowly she started to find her way back up the stairs as she heard the family discuss her in the distance.

* * *

One upstairs she could hear Cassandra nag at the twins that they were to go to bed immediately. She could on the other hand hear some complaints from the girls.

She slowly neared the room only to find them in their sleeping wear which consisted of pj pants and some old worn out tops.

"So are you guys ready?" she asked slowly stepping further into the room. She found it odd that the girls wanted to be read to even at this age, but she didn't really mind.

Cassandra looked at the girls and said, "Behave and you are going right to sleep when Calleigh is done."

"Yes mother," they said with some minor eye rolling.

Calleigh could hear that Cassandra continued down the hall instead of downstairs and asked, "Where is she going."

"Her old room to gather herself," said Courtney.

"I see, so I was told by your uncle Rick that he uses to bring you something every time he sees you," she said.

"Uh huh, he's like the coolest guy in the world," said Courtney.

"Totally, much cooler than uncle Rex and Uncle Jeff," Brittany agreed.

Calleigh even though she loved her husband had a bit of trouble understanding how anyone could find him cool. She didn't comment on just that, she just said, "Well as that the tradition and he can't be here I thought I would bring you something instead."

The girls' faces were shining with excitement as she handed them two packages each. They opened the big ones first only to find a book each. The twins looked at them as the books seemed very old.

Calleigh smiled and said, "They are Rick's, it's what he used to read when he was your age. I thought as he can't be with you you may want to have something that is his in the meantime. And I really think you should read those. Let me know when you are done and I will bring you some more."

"Really these are his?" said Brittany surprised.

"They are, from his personal collection, I stumbled over them when I stopped by to water his plants," she said honest. Amazingly enough he had plants.

"Very cool, we'll take good care of them," said Courtney and gently stroked the cover.

Calleigh smiled thinking that the girls hadn't been given anything like that before. The girls very carefully put the books aside before opening the second present. Inside there was a tiny locket in shape of a heart. Both girls opened them and found a picture of Calleigh and Rick on one side and themselves on the other.

"Thank you so much," they said at the same time, smiling brightly at her.

"You are welcome, so what are we reading?" she asked.

"My new book," said Courtney and handed her the book that was just given her.

Calleigh nodded and turned first page and started to read. From the doorway Cassandra was watching with tearful eyes as Calleigh gesture had really moved her.

* * *

When she was gone Calleigh went in search of Cassandra and soon found her in a room further up the hall. There was a sign on it saying Cassandra S, stay out!

She knocked before entering. Cassandra looked up from the book she was reading and over at Calleigh. The blonde looked back at the older woman; she was to her knowledge eighteen years older than her, so that would make her around fifty-four or so.

She was spite her age a very beautiful woman and you couldn't even see strands of grey in her dark red hair which now was lose instead of in the bun it had been earlier on. Her eyes looked tired and she had a bit less makeup on than earlier.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asked.

"Tired, sad and alone," the redhead said.

"Not so easy being a single mother is it," said Calleigh.

"Most of the times, but not always," Cassandra admitted.

"I could offer you a hand if you like," said Calleigh.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Cassandra said a bit surprised.

"No, not at all," Calleigh assured her.

"So what about you then, can't be easy having a man behind bars," said Cassandra.

"I manage," said the blonde looking away.

And just like that the two women started to bond and they ended up talking almost all night. By the time morning arrived Cassandra had fallen asleep in her bed and Calleigh over her old desk where the names of previous loves and her ex-husband were engraved.

* * *

_The next morning._

They didn't wake by the fact that the sun was peeking in between the curtains, neither that Annabelle took the morning round to check if anyone wanted coffee. She had wondered what had happened to Calleigh the night before as she never made it back downstairs. When she however saw her sleeping on the desk next to Cassandra's bed it made all perfect sense.

The old woman just smiled and closed the door figuring she could come back for them later.

* * *

Calleigh never had time to go home to change before work that day, she came running in five minutes later than usual, trying to attach her earrings on her way in.

"Wow slow down," she heard Ryan say as she almost run into him in the hallway.

"I'm sorry," she excused herself, hurrying towards the break room to have a bad cup of coffee.

He just shook his head as he carried on to find Eric. She on the other hand manage to fill a cup just before her cell went off.

"Duquesne," she answered without looking at the display.

"Same her," she heard her brother Dave say.

"Dave it has been ages, how are you?" she exclaimed almost dropping her cup in surprise.

"I'm great, just got promoted, have found a potential wife and I have the day off," he answered.

"Potential wife, I think I've heard that one before," she said with a giggle.

"Oh give me a break, you already found one and I'm not getting any younger," he said.

"True, speaking of I was at dinner with his family last night," she said.

"Really, how did it go?" he asked.

"It was a bit awkward at first, but ended up having a blast with his nieces and his sister, we stayed of all night talking," she answered.

"Sounds like fun, so I take it you are accepted with them then," he said.

"I should think so, hang on are you saying mum and dad won't accept my husband," she said.

"He's in jail," said Dave.

"Making up for his mistake, he is a good man," she said.

"I know that, but try them to get that, especially dad," he said.

"Point taken, you do approve right?" she said.

"I do yes as he seems to love you and you him and I've never experienced you this happy before," he said.

"Thank you that means a lot, so are you coming over anytime soon?" she asked.

"I will try in not too long, besides have to check out that man of yours," he said.

"Dave," she said in a serious tone.

"I'll behave, I have to go as I'm meeting Adam for lunch," he said and hung up after they said their goodbyes.

As she slowly walked towards Ballistics she knew he was right. Maybe that was why she had not spoken too much of Rick to her parents. They of course knew she was married and had congratulated on that, but not much more. She knew she had to make the introductions sooner or later and decided that she would ask them about that the same weekend.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors note: _**A chapter about the diffrent children in the story and their parents :o)

_**The Children. **_

Kenwall Duquesne was looking over his daughter; she was peacefully sleeping on the couch in her child hood home. Her hands were resting on her growing belly as she was pregnant. He did not know if it was planned or not, but he knew there was no way of talking her out of it even if her husband was still in jail.

Kenwall thought about it, Rick had now been behind bars for seven long years. For seven years had his little lamb-chop struggled with her emotions, she had come to his defense on every occasion. He could still remember the first meeting, it had happened on a late Sunday in October. He and his wife Marie had flown in and driven to the jail to meet their son-in-law. It had been very tense at first, but after a while they had seemed to loosen up a bit, Kenwall had even smiled.

He had back then come to realize that this man behind the bars was not really a bad man and he was the perfect fit for his daughter. He smiled. It wasn't exactly how he pictured it would be when she got married, but at least he treated her in the way she deserved and he loved her above all.

Much unlike he had done with his wife years back. He thought back to the time when Calleigh and her brothers had grown up, he hadn't been much of a father back then. He was married more to the bottle than his wife. And she to hers. They had fought like cat and dogs. He had beaten his children and her until she had enough and threw him out. It had taken him years to make it up to her and them.

It was not as much as he was a bad man, he just had a very bad habit. It had died a little over the years, but he still had some downfalls every now and again. He thought about how his children had practically grown up without their parents, still they had managed to get far and was all carriers driven in every way. He couldn't help, but to feel proud of them.

He looked over at her sleeping peacefully like a baby for a change; she had taken time off from work to spend Christmas Eve with them. He had asked if she didn't rather wish to spend it with her husband, but she said no and that she was going back to be with him early the next morning as she was spending Christmas day with his family. He had asked if that wouldn't be too much travelling in that short period of time, but she had said no. With that the matter had settled.

As he looked at her it occurred to her that it was very seldom he saw her that peaceful. Usually she was full of life and energy, mostly positive, but even she could have bad days and be temperamentful, like he and her mother. He thought back to when she was a teenager and how she had rebelled against them. He remembered slamming doors and hateful words. Yes she was a firery one.

Just like her brothers, he smiled of the happy memories of the four children playing together as children, them sneaking out together to go to parties, sneaking back in the next morning, how they always backed each other up. To be dysfunctional parents they had produced what he felt was the best children in the world.

Just as he was thinking this her three brothers came stumbling in through the door arguing over something. This was not unusual as they from time to time found something to have a quarrel over, even when they were like now all grown up.

"I'm telling you you are wrong," he heard Adam say.

"No you are," said Nick.

"No she was strangled not hanged," said Adam.

"Prove it," Nick challenged.

"Believe me I will," he said as they neared the living room.

"Will you two knock it off," said Dave in a serious tone.

"Fine," they both said as they entered the living room and said, "Hey dad."

"Sons," he greeted and nodded towards Calleigh so they would be quieter.

That however didn't happen as as soon as they saw her they all yelled, "Calleigh."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at them very much confused as Nick said, "So it is true, he managed to knock you up."

"Manners please," said Dave in a warning tone.

"He did yes," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"So I'm really gonna be an uncle," said Adam excited.

"All three are," said Calleigh.

"I'm gonna be the coolest one," said Nick.

"No I am," said Adam.

"Never gonna happen," said Nick.

"Totally is," said Adam.

"Boys knock it off," said Dave in a very firm tone.

"OK, OK, sorry Babygirl," they both said.

"That's OK, I think both of you will make great uncles," she said.

They smiled before Nick asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Tired, alone," she said.

"That's understandable, but if nothing you still got us," said Nick.

"That is true and I'm really glad I do," she said with a giggle, opening her arms so they all could give her one big hug. Kenwall just smiled even as adults they still acted a lot like when they were children.

* * *

It was late in the evening that Calleigh had to leave, she really didn't want to, but as she wanted to spend Christmas morning with Rick before going to his family she had no other choice.

The blonde sighed heavily as she got in the cab and waved goodbye to her family.

As the cab slowly drove her to the airport she patted her belly and said, "So what did you think of your Uncles little one, they are really great guys. All three are cops just like your uncle Rex Carter. These three is a bit more fun though and they will love you to bits, but not in a bad way."

The cabdriver that was halfway looking at her in his mirror shook his head and wondered where the father of the baby was.

Calleigh yawned and said, "I'm tired little one, but we have to get on the plane so we can go home to daddy."

The cabdriver smiled thinking he was probably waiting for in the doorway as soon as she walked in.

Sadly enough that would be as far from the truth as you could get.

* * *

Early Christmas morning a very tired Calleigh went to see her husband. She snuggled up with him and again closed her eyes, his hand resting on her belly as he whispered sweet nothings to their unborn one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, gently nuzzling the top of her head.

"Tired, but fine," she answered without as much as opening her green eyes.

"How was the family?" he asked, gently stroking her.

"Good, they are all god, Adam is soon getting married," she said with a smile.

"And Dave?" he asked.

"Still single," she said.

"Maybe we should fix him up with Cassandra Victoria if he likes children," he suggested.

"Are you insane, she's too old for him," said Calleigh.

"It's only by eight years, it's eleven between us," he pointed out.

"I know handsome, but I still don't think it's a good idea, or what do you think little one," she said, gently patting her belly.

She got a couple of kicks and what seemed to be a hit of the baby inside and said, "See even the baby agrees."

Rick rolled his eyes, but smiled before saying, "Sure he's not agreeing with his dad."

"He?" she asked, looking at him with surprised eyes as they had asked not to get to know the sex of the baby yet.

"Just have a feeling Miss Ballistic," he said.

"Speaking of what do we plan on calling him or her?" she asked.

"I was thinking something really great if it actually is a boy," he said with huge smile.

"Like?" she asked, a bit amused by his excitement.

"Patrick or Colton," he said, looking dreamily out in the air.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah I think that would be nice or did you have something else in mind?" he asked, looking down at his wife.

"I was thinking Alexander after you or maybe Sam," she said.

"Oh no we are not naming him after me," he argued.

"Oh come on I really like that name," she said nuzzling his chest.

"I'll think about it you consider my names," he said.

"I will, but now I really need to get going or I will be late for dinner with your parents," she said and gave him a kiss before getting up.

He got up as well and handed Calleigh her underwear before finding his own. She smiled as a thank you pulling it on before dragging on her red Christmas dress before turning so he could zip her up. When he had done so she turned and gave her a kiss saying, "I'll see you in a couple of days as I need rest, I'm very jet lagged."

"That is understandable with all the travelling you had to do in just two days seeing our families," he said.

"Yes, I love you, now will you put on your Christmas gift," she said and held up her hair.

He put on a diamond necklace he had given her moments later and said, "There all done Miss Ballistics."

"Yes all done," she said looking at him with wondering eyes.

He smiled and gave her a kiss saying, "I love you too, now go or you will be late for the party."

She smiled and slowly started to wag out as he just looked after her shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Calleigh rang the doorbell at the Stetler residence with a huge yawn, leaning halfway to the side of the door. A moment later Annabelle opened and said, "Merry Christmas Calleigh."

"Merry Christmas, so did you have a good time yesterday?" she required as she followed her inside.

"We did yes and I must say thank you for that beautiful picture of us and the children from we were younger, I really appreciate that," she said with a smile.

"You are welcome, I found it at Rick's and I thought it would be something you would want to have to remember the old days," she said and smiled back.

"They grow up so fast," said Annabelle her eyes went to Calleigh's belly before they went to her granddaughters as they entered the living room. They were now eighteen and at times very rebellious. Courtney was wearing the same green dress as her mother, while Brittany was wearing a black one. All three had their hair pulled away by hairbands matching their outfits.

"I would agree," said Calleigh thinking back to when she had meet the girls five years ago, just entering their teens and now they were starting to turn into young women.

"So how are you feeling, is the baby giving you much trouble?" the old woman asked.

"No, it's moving now which is different from anything I've ever feels and it sometimes kicks on my bladder," said Calleigh.

"Yeah I remember Cassandra did that a lot," said Annabelle and smiled over at her daughter.

"I can imagine, attention seeking baby," said Calleigh with a giggle.

Just then the three woman had gotten aware of her and the two young girls ran over and happily hugged her exclaiming, "Auntie Calleigh, Auntie Calleigh."

"Little angels, so how has your Christmas been so far?" she asked, her arms still around them, looking into their emerald eyes.

"Great, you know my boyfriend Brandon he gave me this really cool CD he made himself and I really love those diamond earrings from you and Uncle Rick," said Brittany excitedly.

"I'm glad that you do, and what about you then little judge?" Calleigh asked looking at Courtney.

"I got this really cute bear and thank you for the necklace," she said a bit calmer than her sister.

"A bear really, from whom?" Calleigh wondered.

"No one," she said and blushed shyly.

"I see, well I am happy for you," said Calleigh, knowing how she had had her heart broken over and over the last five years. This time after speaking to Cassandra it seemed different.

"So how was your Christmas?" asked Brittany as they led her to the couch.

"It has been really relaxing and it was so much fun to see my family again, I don't think I have laughed so much for ages," she said with a smile.

"Really, so are your bro's coming into town anytime soon as they really are fun," said Brittany, they had meet them a couple of times and really gotten along.

"I'll ask them and I really need to thank you both for the gunholster, I really needed a new one," she said.

"We thought so and you are welcome," said Courtney.

"Yeah totally are, hey is that necklace from Uncle Rick?" said Brittany.

"It is, like it?" asked Calleigh, blushing shyly.

"Yeah totally hope Brandon will give me one someday," she said with a dreamy sigh.

Calleigh looked over at their mother that was now rolling her eyes as she asked, "How is Rick?"

"A little more lonely than usual since it is Christmas, but other than that fine. What about yourself?" Calleigh asked.

"I have my girls…" she answered without revealing too much of her feelings.

Calleigh nodded before looking over at Rex asking, "What about you then?"

"I'm fine, having time of the Christmas so I've been here a lot and going out with some old buddies New Year's Eve," he said with a smile.

"Just make sure to end up behind bars for misbehaving while drinking," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I am a cop I can control myself," he said, pretending to be offended.

"Really I heard otherwise," she said still giggling.

"I dunno from whom, but they are dead when I find out," he said with a chuckle.

"I can imagine," said Calleigh almost falling apart in happy giggle, as did the rest of the room. There was just something about her laughter that was contagious.

* * *

It was far over midnight and Brittany was excusing herself saying she was tired and wanted to go to bed, but the others knew she went upstairs to talk to her boyfriend. Courtney left a little after she did.

Calleigh turned to Cassandra that was sitting next to her a little tipsy at the moment and asked, "Any idea who she's seeing."

"Actually know, all I know is that she has been with that person for approximantly five months and never brought him home," said Cassandra.

"Any idea why?" asked Calleigh.

"No, but as long as she's happy that's the most important," said Cassandra with a smile.

"I agree, but what about you then?" Calleigh wanted to know just as Rex got up from his chair and said, "That's it, I'm going to bed."

"Awww already," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but you are staying the night right," he said.

"Of course, too late and too tired to drive home," she said with a huge yawn.

"OK, then I'll see you in the morning, have a good night," he said.

"You two," both women said at the same time and giggled.

"I think we'll do the same," said Rick Senior.

"OK, we'll see you tomorrow and have a good night then," said Calleigh and nodded dignified at them.

"You will, try not to stay up too late as you need rest," said Annabelle, looking at her with worried eyes.

"We wont," Calleigh promised. The old couple nodded and cast one last glimpse of their daughter and daughter-in-law wondering where the time had flown off to as they could still recall like yesterday when Cassandra was young and ran up to her room to talk to one guy or another. Now on the other hand she was a single mother and a well-respected judge.

Cassandra smiled at her parents one last time before they left, it was still the same smile as she had when she was younger, and she in many ways was just the same girl, but just older and wiser. Annabelle sighed again as they slowly walked up the stairs thinking, "They grow up too fast.

* * *

It was early morning at the Stetler residence and quite all over the house. In the master bedroom Annabelle and Rick were sleeping tightly wrapped up in each other his head on top of hears. In the bedroom two doors down the hall Rex was sleeping holding on to an old teddy bear he only used the few nights he spent at home. He had from time to time hid the bear when he brought a girl him, but mostly he was there alone like know. Tightly hugging the old bear.

In the bedroom next to his Courtney was curled up in her Uncle Rick's old bed. Normally this was Calleigh's resting place, but as she hadn't come up during the night the young girl found safety in the big bed that belonged to the man that over the years had shown to be much more of a father figure than her real father. She was holding on to the bear that was giving to her by her special one and Rick's old teddy bear. She was peacefully sleeping dreaming on the one that she loved.

In the bedroom across the hallway her sister was sleeping holding onto a studded rabbit her mother had once given her. In her other hand was her cell phone as she had fallen asleep while talking to Brandon the night before.

The room next to her belonged to their mother Cassandra, but also her bed was empty. The reason for this was that she had fallen asleep with Calleigh on the couch downstairs while the night turned to morning. They had spent that night as many before talking about everything really. Over the last five years the two women had come to be great friends. They had been there for each other more than one time and the night before had been one of these as they both had been missing the man they so desperately needed. Calleigh her Rick and Cassandra a man in general. Now Cassandra was sleeping head resting on her arm over the armrest while Calleigh was resting her head on the other side and her arms on her belly. Inside her the little life was starting to wake up, but this was something his mother failed as she was in la la land dreaming of his or her father. And she would keep doing so for a couple of more hours. Who Cassandra dreamt of was something only she knew if there was any at all. The only thing that was for sure was that they were both peacefully sleeping with a smile on their lips.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Note: _**To Niki for helping me out with the name and to all of you that are reading this story, I couldn't have done it without you guys :o)

_**Welcome to the world little one.**_

It was a very rainy day the day that Calleigh and Rick's baby announced its arrival. In fact it was raining more than it had done in the longest time. Calleigh that by now had taken some time off work because it was close to the due date was over at Cassandra's for lunch.

At the moment the two ladies were sitting laughing over something as silly as their first kiss. Cassandra's had been on the age of thirteen with a guy named Connor that was in her class. She didn't really like him just the attention he gave her. One rainy night they had been to the movies and he had as any young man followed her to the door and with a little clumsiness kissed her goodnight.

Calleigh's had been with a young man named Don, she was fifteen and he was a couple of years older. A bad boy she claimed. They had been going out for a month when he decided to make a move and did so. She was not being prepared lead to a somewhat halfhearted kiss.

The two women were almost falling apart in laugher when Brittany came running in the door that slammed hardly behind her announcing, "I hate him."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, having been through a couple of rounds of this before.

"He made a pass at Chrissa," she said looking at her mother with hurt filled eyes. Chrissa was one of her best friends.

"Awww mini judge I'm sorry," Cassandra said, got up and caught her young one before she fell into tears.

"How could he do that to me," she cried sadly.  
"I don't know," her mother said.

"I really liked him," she whispered.

"I know you did," she said, gently stroking her.

Just at that point Courtney came inside exclaiming, "Isn't life just wonderful?"

"Uhm I think I would tune that down a little," said Calleigh nodding towards her crying sister.

"What happened?" she asked rather concerned.

"Brandon is a dork, he went after Chrissa," said Brittany.

"No way he did that," said Courtney shocked.

"He did," said Brittany.

"I'm so gonna kill him tomorrow," said Courtney angrily.

"I will not have that kind of language," said Cassandra in a warning tone.

"But he totally stepped over the line," Courtney argued when Calleigh felt what she could only assume was a contraction and said, "Cassandra."

"That may be, but I will not have you behind bars for something he did," said Cassandra still holding Brittany closely.

"So he's just gonna get away with it, in my eyes he committed a crime and if you do that you deserve punishment, right auntie Calleigh," she said and turned towards her aunt that now was looking rather confused.

"Well yes, but I don't think murder necessarily is the right answer," said Calleigh as she felt another contraction.

"I do disagree, what he did and how he did it is way out of line and if you don't see that he deserves punishment it is too bad as I am standing up for my sister," said Courtney rather deter minded.

"Really you would," said Brittany.

"Of course I would," said Courtney and beamed at her.

"You're just the greatest, isn't she mummy," she said.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and said, "She is."

"Uhm not to interrupt you guys, but I really need to get to the hospital," Calleigh said, breathing hardly.

"Calleigh, are you OK?" Cassandra asked, looking at her pain filled expression.

"Not exactly, I am pretty sure I am in labor and I need to get to the hospital, so who is the fastest driver?" she asked.

"That's Brittany, but I got the fastest car," said Courtney.

"Oh no, you are not driving," Cassandra protested well aware of her daughter's need for speed.

"Can I barrow your keys, I promise I won't wreck the car," said Brittany looking at Courtney.

"Only if you promise to get her to the hospital and not get in trouble," said Courtney.

"Of course," said Brittany.

"Shake on it?" said Courtney.

Brittany nodded and the girls did their special handshake which included spit and some moves they made up as kids before Brittany said, "You gotto get her in the car."

"I really don't think this is a good idea," said Cassandra looking at Calleigh with worried eyes.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Calleigh as calmly as she possibly could.

"Just trust me," Brittany said looking into her mother's eyes.

"Well OK, but you are calling when you get there," said Cassandra helping Calleigh up from the couch.

"Of course," she said calmly.

"Cassandra I can't do this alone," Calleigh said, looking at her sister-in-law.

"I will be there, I promise, but her car only has two seats," she said.

Calleigh nodded as she slowly walked towards the garage where the three cars were parked.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh and Brittany was on their way to the hospital. Calleigh was only now starting to get why Courtney didn't want her to borrow her car and why Cassandra wouldn't want her to drive in the first place.

The young girl quickly changed files and passed other cars, but with perfection so she wasn't even near hitting even one. Yet it made Calleigh just a little bit sick to her stomach.

She wanted to ask her to slow down, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea as she needed to get there and soon, she just knew.

Just then she could hear sirens behind them, making Courtney say, "Oh man," as she pulled over.

The officer walked over and Courtney pulled down the window saying, "Can we please do this later office. You see my aunt is in labor and I really need to get her to the hospital like now."

The officer looked into the car saying, "Calleigh Duquesne is that you?"

"John Masterson, gosh I haven't seen you since the academy, how are you doing?" she answered and smiled at him.

"Great, married, two kids and by the looks of it you are having one, do you have more or?" he asked her.

"No this is the first one, I'd love to stay and catch up, but we're in a bit of a hurry," said Calleigh honest.

"Yeah I get that, but tell your niece to try to slow down on the speeding and I will let you off with a warning from now," he said.

"I will and maybe we can catch up later, oh and do I know your wife?" she asked.

"Yeah Lisa that used to work at the bar we hand out at," he said.

"Really great for you, tell her hi," said Calleigh excitedly.

"I will and you better carry on get her to the hospital," he said and walked back to his car.

"Wow that was a close one and he was a friend of you I assume," she said and smiled at her aunt.

"He was a part of the old gang to put it that way, now will you please hurry," Calleigh whispered, not knowing how much longer she could hold back. She just knew her little one was in much more hurry than she thought.

"Yeah, sorry, just hope we won't get pulled over again," said Brittany and stepped on the gas to get her to the hospital without more delays.

* * *

Just a moment after they pulled up in front of the hospital and Brittany stepped so hard on the breaks she made marks in the concrete beneath it.

She quickly ran over to the passenger site to help Calleigh out and into the hospital. There she ran over to the front desk and said, "My aunt is having a baby like NOW, and we need help."

The nurse looked over at Calleigh that was breathing harder and harder for each second before running after wheel chair to take her into the nearest delivery room. Calleigh looked at Brittany with scared eyes saying, "I can't do this alone, I really can't."

Inside she was thinking, "Mum where are you," but she said, "I'm right here."

The doctor wanted Calleigh to lay down so they could check how far along she was, but the blonde quickly objected to this, almost screaming in protest as the only one she wanted down there was her Rick.

"Please ma'am we really need to check if everything is OK," the doctor said, looking at her with calm eyes.

"No, please," she begged with teary eyes, holding onto the table for leverage panting heavily.

"Calleigh, it's OK, they won't hurt you I promise," she suddenly heard Cassandra say and looked up to see she was at the door.

"I want Rick," she whimpered, face twisted in pain as drops of swear was running from her forehead and down her face. Tears was mingling with it as the blonde now was crying as spite the joyous occasion she so desperately wanted her husband there.

"I know you do, but we just have to do this on our own," said Cassandra and went behind Calleigh only to put an arm around her shoulder and gently started to rub her aching back.

Calleigh let out a groan, but leaned against her hands, shutting her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Rick," she whispered trying to picture him in her silent mind before again opening her eyes.

She looked at Cassandra with teary eyes, reaching for her hand as Cassandra quickly gave her. She squeezed it hardly, shutting her eyes again, twisting from the pain, feeling more and more numb for every second.

As she was looking over at the panting woman who's hand she was holding thinking back to the day the twins had been born. She had only been with Justin for what felt like a decade when she unexpected had discovered she was pregnant. She had of course told him and he had ordered her to have and abortion which she refused. He was present at the birth, more for her sake then the girls, but after that it had gone downhill. Until he broke her heart and she went home where Rick had been there for her.

Just then her thinking got interrupted by the doctor telling Calleigh to push and she refusing to.

"Calleigh you have to or the baby might die," Cassandra whispered, still stroking her back and holding her hand.

"I can't," she was panicking, her head was read.

"Shhh easy, I'm here, just push," Cassandra assured her.

Calleigh looked at her with an exhausted look on her face and while she tried picturing her Rick again she started to push, squeezing Cassandra's hand so hard she was sure it would break as she started to push out the baby.

Never before had the petite blonde experienced anything like that as it felt like she was being ripped apart down there and truth to be told she had to do some stiching afterwards. Her face went red and even more sweat and tears ran from it in exhaustion and pain as she was reaching the end of the delivery.

As hair was now as glued to her face she made a final push only to hear tiny angry screams from her baby.

"Is is he OK?" she asked Cassandra, looking at her with scared eyes as the doctor made sure everything was out to not cause complications.

"He is," she said as they were handing him over to the newborn mother and aunt.

Again tears were streaming down her cheek as she looked at her young son saying, "Welcome to the world little one, I'm your mother and that there is your Auntie judge Cassie."

"Thanks, hey little one," said Cassandra in baby talking as she bent down to see the young one.

He gurgled still with close eyes as Calleigh asked, "Isn't he just perfect."

"Yes, he really is," Cassandra admitted looking down at the little bundle of joy that right then was resting in Calleigh's arms. Finally he was there with them, safe, sound and healthy. Calleigh yawned as the nurse took him back to clean him up a little before giving him back as the doctor made sure Calleigh was all in order before they took her into a room where she could get some rest. Cassandra never left her side, after all that was the least she could do as her brother could not be present for the time being.

Moments later Calleigh was sleeping peacefully under the watching eye of her sister-in-law, she figured they would call Rick after his wife had gained a little rest. The birth had after all been hard on her and she would need just a little bit of rest to be up to talking to him presenting him with the news that his son, the bundle of joy had finally arrived and was as healthy as any child could be. He was Calleigh said just perfect.

* * *

When Calleigh finally came to it was nightfall. A swift breeze was blowing through the open window making it a little cooler in the heated night. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus as she very slowly tried to get up. She with some difficulty managed and looked around to see if there was sink or anything like that around as she was thirsty.

Her eyes caught a glimpse on a sink at the other end of the room, but the thought of walking over didn't sound very appealing at the moment. It was painful just to sit up. She figured she would just wait until someone came. Hopefully a nurse or Cassandra or the twins.

She sighed over the fact that she didn't even have anything to read when the door opened. She gasped when she saw who had just done that. It was not the nurse; it was not Cassandra or the girls, but Rick holding his son.

"Rick, is that you?" she asked, blinking to be sure she wasn't dreaming, but that he was really there.

"It is me," he said walking closer, cuddling with his son.

"How?" she asked confused.

"Well Cassandra called over telling me about the birth and all and made some kind of deal that I could come see you, under supervision of course," he explained.

"It was that easy, how long can you stay?" she asked, still in shock.

"Until tomorrow morning. So how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Soar and surprised, I can't believe she and you did that," she said, leaning on him.

"I can imagine and of course, had to see my son and of course my wife, needed to know you were all right," he said, gently kissing her.

"Now I am," she said kissing him again before deepening it a little and letting out a moan. This didn't suit their son as he started to cry. Rick chuckled and said, "Getting too little attention are you."

"I think he's hungry," said Calleigh with a sigh, before taking him from her husband and leading him to her nipple. The baby quickly started to such as Rick was starting at her huge breast.

"Control yourself please," she said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling so she didn't really mind.

"Sorry, I still can't believe how big they have gotten, during the pregnancy," he said and withdraw his eyes just a little.

"Well I am producing milk for him," she said with a sigh.

"May I have a taste?" he asked.

"You may," she said and offered him her free breast. He quickly started to suck as she thought had the baby not known what was going on it would have given him the wrong image. She however didn't mind at all that both of her men were for the time being suckling on her.

* * *

That night after Rick had taken his son back to the nursery, he crept under the sheets with his wife. She crawled close, nuzzling and settled deep within his chest, closing her eyes. It occurred to her this was actually the first time they were in a real bed together, but she didn't say anything of it. She just enjoyed the moment. He on the other hand was stroking her very lovingly, glad to be spending the night with her. He didn't then or ever after bring up the naming of his son, which had ended up being Alexander Colton. He figured as she had given birth to him it was only fair that she got to choose the name, besides having him named after himself made him feel somewhat special.

"Calleigh," he whispered.

"Mhm," she responded, not looking up," she was simply too tired to do so.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, not caring that it was messy to a change as he knew the reason why it was that way.

"I love you too," she whispered back, kissing his chest before falling asleep.

She didn't know then, but by the time she woke up the next morning he would again be gone. For now she was content falling asleep in his arms, it made the moment after the birth even more perfect for her. It was just what she so needed and he was content by giving it to her. After all it was the first time he was out in over seven years and what better way to spend it than with his wife after giving him his first born. It was all as she sot tiredly had said earlier just perfect.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Freedom.**_

The day Rick finally got out of jail was one late in October, it was cold to a change and it looked like it was about to rain. He said his goodbye to Roy and promised to stop by to see him and deliver a letter to his family for him.

He sighed as he got his belongings, a valet, a pen, a cell phone, a pack of gum and the holster with his gun. He put the holster and the gun back on his pants before he slowly walked out of the jail he had been in for the last ten years.

As he breathed in the air of freedom he wondered what he was going to do now. He knew that returning to his old job most likely be impossible. To get any job for that matter. How as he going to make money for himself and his family? He knew Calleigh was earning a lot more now than when he got in jail as she had been promoted two times, still he wanted to contribute to so that when his son got older he wouldn't think of his dad as deadbeat. A nobody. A criminal or rather a previous one.

He looked at the cab waiting for him. As he got in he wished that Calleigh had been picking him up, but as his release was earlier than planned he knew she was working and couldn't make it there. He wondered if he should go home or go surprise her at the lab.

"Where to?" the cabdriver asked.

"Miami Dade Crime lab," he said.

"Really," the cabbie said.

"Yeah, my wife is in charge and I want to surprise her," said Rick with a little smile, hoping she would be gladly surprised to see him when he got there. He could hardly wait to have her in his arms again.

* * *

Calleigh Stetler was normally a very organized woman, which was a fact. She of course had been notified about her husband's early release, but as so much had happened the last couple of months it had completely skipped her mind.

She had actually planned to surprise him by taking the day off from work and come to get him, that however didn't happen for various reasons.

The main reason was that Calleigh two months back had found she was pregnant, sadly two weeks before her husband's release she lost it. She had managed to get to the hospital, but by then it had been too late. The doctor had told her it had happened most likely because she was overstressed by her work. This had only resulted in her to shut out the pain had worked even more. She didn't just shut out the pain, but also everything else including her young son and her friend.

She of course tended to her son what was necessary like giving him food, making sure he was dressed, putting him to bed and take him to the kindergarten. Other than that she didn't seem to be able to be around him.

At the moment the petite blonde was going through tons of paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, not even looking up saying, "Whoever it is I don't have the time to see anyone right now."

She heard the footsteps proceeding down the hallway again returning to her paper, begging that they would take her pain away. Hoping she would never have to tell Rick about it.

* * *

What Calleigh however didn't know was that the one that knocked on her door was Rick himself. As he however didn't want to argue with her as she seemed in a foul mood he however decided to take a coffee in the break room before trying again.

On his way there he looked around the lab where he hadn't set foot the last ten years. Nothing had changed it seemed, it was still busy and even if the people there seemed older and some of the equipment new there wasn't much of a change.

To a changed he smiled entering the old break room and poring a cop of bad coffee. Glad to be out and to do what he wanted. Even the bad tasting coffee tasted good right now.

He was just about to turn on the TV to see if there was anything on when he heard a female voice say, "Rick, is that you?"

He turned to see Natalia, he hadn't seen her since she was a witness in his wedding and she had changed quite a bit. Her brown hair had shades of grey in it and her future had become older. Her eyes looked wiser and she was after what he could see wearing a wedding band and a very expensive necklace around her neck. He presumed it was from her husband.

"It is, Natalia you look great, how have you been?" he asked, smiling brightly at her.

"I've been great, married since you last saw me, but I must say your wife hasn't been the easiest to deal with the last couple of weeks," she said honestly.

"So who is the lucky guy and what do you mean?" he asked rather confused as Calleigh had seemed fine with him.

"Depressed, moody and she seem to take a distance from little Alex," said Natalia, not answering his first question.

"And here I thought she was just having a bad day, any idea on what may have made this sudden change?" he asked her, there was a sound of worry in his voice.

"No, I would try to ask her, but as I think the topic is off limit I have left it be for now. I however do think you should ask her about it being her husband and all," said Natalia looking at him. It was weird to having him there again. He had become older as well; his otherwise dark brown hair was starting to turn grey. His eyes looked tired and he had gotten some wrinkles around they as well. He was clean shaven as he used to be before he got in jail and he was wearing the same grey suits as when he got taken away. His usual tie was however missing.

Rick nodded as he looked at her and said, "And my son?"

"He's resting down in the gun vault at the moment as his mother don't want to play with him and he finds safety there. He's really adorable," said Natalia and smiled at him.

Rick hadn't really seen his son all that much since right after his second birthday as Calleigh didn't find it right to bring a little boy to a prison, which Rick agreed on. She did however send him photos so he wouldn't miss out on anything as he grew up. Now he was a little over three years old.

"I see, well I guess I have to go check on him then his mother, than you for keeping me informed," he said.

"You are welcome," she said and gave him a nod.

He was just about to leave the break room and head down to firearms when he remembered something and said, "You never told me who you married."

"Oh sorry, it's Valera, we had our two year anniversary yesterday and she gave me this," said Natalia, blushing slightly as she pointed towards the necklace.

"Really congratulations, I always figured you would end up marrying Ryan if you married anyone at the lab," he said.

"We dated back in the days, but we figured we were better as friends and Valera and I always had this special connection," said Natalia with a little smile.

"Well if she makes you happy I am happy for you," he said, returning her smile before walking towards the elevator to get down to firearms to see his son.

* * *

He entered the firearms lab that now seemed vacant. No evidence on the desk, no laptop, no case folders, in fact there was anything there that would suggest anyone even worked there. Ten years ago this would be Calleigh's domain and as he got it she loved it, so what had made her leave it behind to go work most of the time in an office instead.

He slowly walked towards firearms only to see his son on the floor putting his toy cars aside only to pick up one of the wall and started to examine it. Rick smiled a little amused.

"Hey," he broke the silence, making the young boy look at him.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed happily, got up and ran over to hug him.

Rick lifted him up and gave him a big hug before saying, "Hey little man. How are you doing?"

"Great now that you are here, wanna play?" he asked, looking at his father with hopeful eyes.

"Why not, so what are we playing?" Rick asked, putting him down.

"Chasing cars," he said, handed his father a car and put the gun back on its shelf.

"So you like guns hug?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but mummy says they are too dangerous to play with, I don't get it as she carries one on her at all times," he said with a little huff.

"She is right, besides you are too young to play with these ones," said Rick.

"Maybe, but not for cars," he said with a smile.

"Not for cars, but you better watch out so I won't catch up with you," said Rick, letting his green car chasing after his son's blue.

* * *

"Ha, ha, you cannot catch me, you cannot catch me," Alexander Colton yelled happily as he ran through the hallways in the crime lab while Rick was chasing him.

"Oh you just wait," his fifty-seven year old father yelled as he caught up, lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder making him laugh loud and happily.

The people at the crime lab were turning the heads smiling of the father and son that was playing together. Little Alexander squealed even louder with joy as his father started to tickle him.

Just then the happiness got interrupted by Calleigh's harsh voice saying, "Can you guys stop playing with him, I need peace to…"

Her words seemed to get stuck as her jaw dropped when she saw it wasn't her fellow employees playing with her son, but her husband.

Alexander quickly quiet down and hid behind Rick that had now put him down. Calleigh went closer, not sure that what she saw was right, her hand reached out to touch her husband's cheek before she managed to say, "It is really you, oh Rick."

She threw her arms around him, hugged him hardly before kissing him. He pulled her closer as he kissed her back before releasing her, whispering, "It is."

"I was planning to get you, I'm so sorry," she whispered, trying to hold her tears back. Tears of regret for forgetting, tears of sorrow for their lost one and tears of happiness for finally having him with her.

"Shhh it's OK, I got here didn't I and this time I'm here to stay," he whispered back, gently stroking her.

That was it for Calleigh; she just couldn't hold back all her mixed feelings anymore. For once she let her facade fall and started to sob right there, in front of everyone, letting her tears soak her husband's shirt. He just leaned his head on top of hers, gently stroking her, trying to calm her.

The task however seemed impossible as she simply couldn't stop. As he held her she sank to her knees crying. He followed still holding her close, before whispering, "Do you want some privacy?"

"Yes," she managed to get out, making him lift her up and carry her to the elevator, most likely to take her to her firearms lab.

Alexander turned to towards his Auntie Natalia and Auntie Valera asking, "Why are they weird."

Natalia were at the moment having her arms around Valera's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder asking, "What do you mean?"

"Why was she crying, isn't she happy he's here," he said confused.

"She is, those were happy tears," said Natalia with a smile.

"Oddball, gonna see if I can find Uncle Eric and see if he wants to play," said Alexander and walked off while Natalia shook her head. She was however wondering if Calleigh would tell Rick what was wrong.

* * *

Rick gently put Calleigh down on the cold floor in the gun vault before sitting down next to her. She leaned onto him, holding on to him hard, still crying.

He just held her, stroking her very carefully whispering, "Shhh, it's OK, I'm here, but please tell me what's the matter Miss Ballistics."

"It's just that usually when Alexander the great is playing upstairs it's usually with his aunts and uncles, but to see you with him. It's just so overwhelming, knowing you is here and that you don't have to go back in there," she answered.

"Haven't planned on it no, I prefer to be here with you and him of course," said Rick honestly.

"Good, I still can't believe you are here," she said she said and kissed his lips very gently.

"Well I am, so if our son is Alexander the great, then what am I?" Rick asked, raising a brow.

"You are my king and great conqueror, so will you please conquer me," she said, lying down on her back.

Rick of course had no objections to this as there was nothing he loved more than to making love to his wife, the queen of his heart, his darling Miss Ballistics.

* * *

Rick didn't only conquer his wife one time, but three times. Afterwards he just lay there watching her, she was still panting, trying to regain herself. Little droplets of sweat were running over her body that was still heated from the love making.

Just then with now warning she started to cry. She sat up, buried her head in her hands and started to cry, making her salty tears mix with the sweat running down her body.

Rick looked confused at her and as he was wondering if he had done anything wrong or something that might have hurt her he asked, "Sweetheart, did I hurt you in any way?"

"No, it's not you, it's something I did," she managed to get out.

"What did you do?" he asked even more concerned than he already was as this behavior was not like her at all.

"I, I lost her," Calleigh whispered, sobbing so hardly that she was shaking.

"You lost who sweetheart?" he asked her calmly.

"Our baby," she whispered so low that her could hardly catch it, just he did. And suddenly what Natalia had said about her mood lately made perfect sense as his wife had to be absolutely crushed. To not show this however she kept her feelings to herself and showed mostly anger. Or he assumed she had, knowing it to her was easier.

"Awww sweetheart," he said, gently stroking the mess of a wife next to him. She curled closer and held onto him harder than ever before, taking the support he was giving her. They didn't speak, no words were necessary as all they needed right now was each other. To be close, to feel each other, to be united, try to help each other through this hardness.

And Rick he did what any good husband would do, held her and comforted her by whispering soft nothings until exhaustion in the end took its tool and she fell asleep in his arms. Then he waked over her so nothing would harm her. With him she was safe.

* * *

From the door Alexander was watching not really grasping it all, all he knew was that his parents were finally together. He just hoped it would stay that way as he didn't like that his daddy wasn't there with him mummy like daddies should. Now on the other hand he was. The young boy smiled happily as he headed back upstairs happily humming on a tune his Uncle Eric had taught him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Epilogue **_

It was a sunny day at the Miami Dade Crime lab and Calleigh and Rick were sitting outside on the grass. She was between his legs, leaning on him and his head was on top of hers. His hands on top of hers. Her eyes were closed, but she was only resting, not sleeping.

Then the peace got interrupted by young Alexander Colton running towards them before he stopped looking down at them saying, "Hey."

Calleigh lazily opened her eyes saying, "Hey how was your day?"

"Awesome, so can I try today, please?" he asked, looking down at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"Did you read the book I gave you?" Calleigh required.

"Mhm," he nodded, his emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Good and where is it now if you don't mind me asking as I want it back," she said. What she was referring to was a beginner's guide on how to handle and fire a gun. Something she was required to read in the academy many years back. She of course had firsthand knowledge as she learned to handle a gun by her father at the age of thirteen just like her brothers. Her son on the other hand had to wait until he was seventeen; she felt it safer that way.

"I let Roxy borrow it," he said and looked down. Roxy was short for Roxane which was his girlfriend.

"I see, just tell her to be careful with it as it's very special to me," said his mother with a sigh.

"I did and she will, she said she would give it back to you when she's coming over tomorrow," he said.

"Good," said Calleigh, she wasn't too happy about him giving away one of her dearest possesions.

"So can I try?" he asked again.

"First you show me how to put together and take apart a gun then we'll see," she said.

"I can agree to that," he said and ran inside, most likely to the firearms lab.

"You still think it's a good idea to teach him about guns?" Rick asked, he still wasn't completely for it, considering how many accidents there was with guns every day.

"Either we teach him or he will get the knowledge illegal, it's in his blood handsome," said Calleigh calmly, getting up with a groan. She was not as young as she once was anymore. Making getting up was sometimes hard. Especially from hard ground like this.

Rick got up as well, gently playing and arm around his wife's waist saying, "You are right."

"Mhm and if he first should learn about guns I will be the right person to teach him," she said with a little smile.

"You are Miss Ballistics," he said.

"You better get back to work," she said.

"I can afford to be a bit late," he said. He had gotten his old job back after a lot of convincing.

"As could I had it not been for the fact that I have a student to teach and I cannot risk him trying any of my precious guns without supervision," she said.

"I would agree, so shall we say dinner at six," he said, assuming she would have to work overtime.

"Yes, see you at home jailbird, oh and the children are out tonight so maybe we could have some alone time," she said and reached in for a kiss when she heard her daughter say, "Ewww grouse, you guys are like totally too old to do that."

Calleigh quickly broke free blushing whispering, "We'll continue this later."

"Of course, see you at six and then later sex," he said giving her a peck on the cheek before wandering down to her car. Calleigh looked at her daughter she was thirteen and looked like Calleigh only her hair was a little darker and she had Rick's brown eyes. She had been a result of the love making in her lab the day he got out fourteen years ago.

"Kathleen Diane, I will not have you talk to me or your father like that again," said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Whatever," she said and rolled her eyes lightly. Calleigh smiled as it was done in the exact same way as she used to roll hers at Rick many years ago.

"So are you up to date on your homework?" Calleigh asked more to change the subject than anything else.

"Ma, can you think of anything else than homework for a change?" Katie complained as she walked next to her into the lab.

"Such as?" asked Calleigh with a little smile.

"Like when do I getto fire a gun, I know for a fact you're gonna teach Alex right now, when is it my turn?" she asked, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"In four years, maybe before if you behave and I suggest you focus a bit more on school and a bit less on guns as your last chemistry test was not good," said Calleigh.

"Firstly so not my thing and secondly I do have other things on my mind that guns," Katie said with a dreamy sigh.

"Really who?" she said, knowing that sigh a little too well.

"No one, at least not of your concern at least," she said, again rolling her eyes.

"I think I have the right to know who takes your mind of school," said Calleigh.

"Yeah yeah, go teach Alex, I'm gonna see if auntie Nat is free to teach me about chemistry to get you off my case," Katie said heading in the direction of DNA before Calleigh had the chance to ask her anything else. Calleigh just shook her head pushing the elevator button thinking she would most likely find out sooner or later.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
